


toss to me

by murphym



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 11:52:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6373687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murphym/pseuds/murphym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I could hit your tosses forever!” Somehow Bokuto still has the energy to yell and it’s beyond Oikawa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	toss to me

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short but I banged out a little something while I was inspired. Interpret it as you'd like, whether it's still during their high school years or in college together.
> 
> (oiboku is super cute okay)

Oikawa lays on the gymnasium floor, stretching his limbs wide and his muscles tingle from exhaustion. The floor is cool beneath him, and it’s a more than welcomed contrast between his skin that is sticky with sweat. For a moment, he closes his eyes and stores this feeling inside him. The bittersweet feeling of exhaustion combined with exhilaration that’s so oddly satisfying.

A long, heavy sigh interrupts the small bout of silence. Oikawa turns his gaze to the right of him, peering over to see that Bokuto is spread out on the floor just like himself.

“I could hit your tosses forever!” Somehow Bokuto still has the energy to yell and it’s beyond Oikawa.

Even though Bokuto’s words sound like an exaggeration, he knows they’re honest and spoken from the heart. That’s just how Bokuto is.

The corners of Oikawa’s lips curl up. “I’m flattered as always.”

He wishes that his honesty was parallel to Bokuto’s, but in this case, Oikawa doesn’t want to play all his cards. Bokuto’s words warm his chest and makes his heart flutter. Though he can’t reveal everything when it’s just easier to bluff.

Oikawa follows the rise and fall of the other’s chest, remembering that he’s been guilty for dreaming of resting his head upon Bokuto’s chest that’s accompanied with the comforting sound of his heartbeat.

He wonders what that truly feels like once again.

“Let’s stay after to practice more often.” Oikawa dares to speak without a hint of flippancy. “I’ll toss to you as much as you want.”

“You’re really the best, Oikawa!” His voice is beaming with glee and Bokuto turns toward him. “Though don’t exhaust yourself because of me…I could spike for hours ya know.”

Bokuto is also caring. Oikawa likes that about him as well.

He smiles, “Are you saying I can’t keep up with you, Bokuto?” Oikawa slowly gathers himself up to his feet and already feels where he’ll be sore tomorrow. It’s best both of them go home now, but he’s feeling selfish—desperate for more time with Bokuto. “I doubt you can spike for one more hour.”

The adrenaline that rushes through Bokuto is plastered over his face, and Oikawa has to refrain from smiling at how simple-minded he is.

Bokuto is scrambling to feet “Don’t underestimate me now!” His hands grab one of the many volleyballs that are scattered over the gym floor, holding it out to Oikawa. “I could go for another two.”

Hell, Oikawa would do three more hours because being with Bokuto is so refreshing.

He smirks “Don’t complain in the morning when you’re sore.”

Oikawa graciously accepts the ball and walks toward the net with Bokuto not far behind him.


End file.
